Longing
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Sequel to "Crave." Sookie is confused by her sudden feelings for Eric, and doesn't know what to believe anymore. She decides to confront him, but gets a lot more in return.


**I'm amazed by the response my first fiction received, and since everyone seemed to want more, I decided to write a sequel. It's a bit more intense than the first one, and will include spoilers for "I Will Rise Up," if you haven't seen the episode yet. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Sookie barged into Fangtasia, determined to force Eric to talk to her if that's what it took. Luckily for her, Bill was out of town, so she wouldn't have to explain her whereabouts to him. He was starting to get suspicious of her actions, and she just wanted to put a stop to it. She headed to Eric's office, not letting anyone get in her way. She burst through the door, stopping at the sight of him with his fangs in some girl's throat, turning away from the intimate display.

Eric pulled his fangs out of the girl at the sudden interruption. "I see my next appointment has arrived. You can go now."

The brunette stumbled out of the room, nearly knocking into Sookie in the process.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sookie glared at Eric, getting right to the point. "I want you to stop. Bill is starting to suspect something; you need to stay out of my head. I haven't gotten a decent sleep since we left Dallas. I can't take this anymore."

He grinned. "Why do I doubt that? I'm not doing anything, Sookie. It is your subconscious."

"It's the subconscious that you're creating. I need it to be over. I don't care if you wanna get back at Bill; just leave me out of it. I want my life back."

Eric tilted his head to the side. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because it's not real!" she yelled. "I need something real, Eric, and I won't get that from you. This is all just a game to you. Bill loves me; he's the one that's been there for me. I could never depend on you like that."

"You want it to be real, is that it? Just say the word, and I can make your fantasies a reality."

She shook her head. "You're not listening to me. That's not what I want; I just want you to make them go away."

"I'm afraid that's not an option. As long as my blood is inside of you, we will always be connected."

Her eyes lit up, a thought forming in her head. "Fine, then I'll just take Bill's blood. I'll take way more than yours, then I'll be connected to him." She tried to leave, but didn't get far as Eric shot up from his desk, grabbing her arm in a tight grip.

"Do you really think that will help, Sookie? My blood is more powerful, Bill's control will never overtake mine."

Sookie yanked her arm out of his grasp. "That's all I am to you, isn't it? Someone for you to control."

"No, you're much more than that. There's something different about you, Sookie. You are not like other humans."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why? Because I'm telepathic? That shouldn't even matter to you since I can't read your mind. Do you even know how to love, Eric? I know you loved Godric, but that's not the same thing. Do you know how to love a woman? Do you know how to treat one as in more than a meal?" He remained silent, which gave her all the answer she needed. "That's what I thought. I'm nobody's property, least of all yours."

Eric snatched her arm again before she could leave the office, turning her back around and in one quick move, smashed his lips to hers.

Sookie tried to fight him off, but it was no use as the struggle left her body, wrapping her arms around him instead.

He lifted her into his arms, placing her down on top of his desk. Eric removed his mouth to let her breathe, then smothered kisses up and down her smooth neck.

"God, tell me this isn't a dream."

Eric chuckled against her throat. "You're very much awake. I would offer you a bed, but I'm afraid there aren't any available."

Sookie gazed into his eyes, caressing his cheek softly. "Beds are overrated, anyway."

Their clothes were off in an instant, Eric not hesitating to take one of her succulent nipples in his mouth, then gave the same treatment to her other nipple.

She moaned at his touch, sucking on his bottom lip once his mouth found hers again.

Eric cupped her bare mound, sliding three fingers inside of her drenched center, pumping them in and out. He picked her up once she was good and ready, laying her down on top of his desk, positioning himself over her body. He kissed her again, slipping his tongue inside and thrusting his manhood all the way into her. Eric growled from the feel of her squeezing him, pounding her hard and fast. "Nothing compares to reality," he whispered.

Sookie had to agree as she met his every thrust, throwing her head back once her orgasm hit. She lay there panting, Eric's heavy body still resting on top of her, but he wasn't crushing her. Instead, she felt relaxed.

He spoke after a few seconds of blissful silence. "I can learn to love you, Sookie. You just might have to be patient with me."

Sookie smiled, she had all the time in the world.

**The End**


End file.
